Save Me From This Hell
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Janelle Hughes is a sucessful woman who was set to marry the one Moses Cartwright. That was until a fight went terribly wrong, and almost left her for dead. Will something form between the spoiled woman and the handsome president? Or will Janelle move on from the place she has always called home? Set in season 6. "* Interracial coupling alert*
1. Chapter 1

"Janelle! Janelle! Jay, where the hell are you!"

I heard my name being called out from the grand hallway. The clicking sound from her stilettos moving closer and closer to the bathroom.

Fuck.

They finally realized I'm missing.

"Janelle!"

It was no use. I know they will find me regardless. I stood up from sitting on the covered toilet. I smoothed out my royal blue curve hugging dress, pulling the dress back down to where it belongs ; my knees. I took a deep needed breath, and unlocked the bathroom door.

"I'm in here, Keisha," I finally responded.

She opened the bathroom door, and I moved out of the way. She closed the door behind her, and looked me over.

"Girl, what are you doing in here? Everyone's waiting for you downstairs. Especially your husband to be."

I looked in the mirror at myself. The ends of my freshly straightened hair looked terribly knotted. A lot like how my stomach was feeling. I used my fingers as a comb to fix the ends of my long hair.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Marrying Moses?"

She started to rub my back. I placed my hands on each side of the sink and hunched over. I couldn't breathe again.

Keisha took both of her hands and pulled my hair back behind my shoulders. Probably because she was afraid that surf and turf I had earlier would reappear again.

"Janelle, you've been with the guy since you were 18. "

"Yeah, and he was probably faithful for only two years of this relationship."

"Jay, you are being paranoid. He would never cheat on you. That man loves you, and wants to make you his wife. It can't get any better than that. It's probably just cold feet. I mean, it's understandable. There will be about 500 people at the wedding tomorrow."

I pushed myself upright and turned to my best friend.

"Yeah.. Yeah. You're probably right."

"I know I'm right. Let's clean you up, and get you back downstairs."

I pulled her into a hug, and I opened my silver clutch. I pulled out my powdered foundation and my Mac mascara.

Keisha was right behind me as I came back downstairs. My mother's eyes found me no sooner as I reached the final step. She excused herself from talking to my Aunt Mae and strolled over to Keisha and I.

"Where have you been, sweetheart?"

"Oh, it was just time for a touch up."

My mom smiled at me, and pulled my hair in front of my shoulders.

"You are your mother's daughter. Come on, your grandparents are finally here," she interlocked her arm with mine and pulled me forward.

I didn't move my feet, making her look at me.

"I'll meet you over there. I just want to talk to Moses real quick. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he's outside with a few of his buddies. But hurry back, sweetheart."

I nodded, and exited the formal engagement party. I pushed on the lever of the wooden door to the outside. I leaned against it, and enjoyed that beautiful sound I haven't heard since I got engaged. Silence.

I closed my eyes and smiled for a second.

The cool night air felt good against my skin.

There was so many bodies inside, you couldn't move without bumping into someone. All the family and friends pulling on me, saying how happy they are for me. Asking me when will we bring children into the picture. I mean, can't I just focus on one milestone at a time?

All of the sudden, I heard some noise coming from the side of the building, ripping me out of the endless thoughts in my mind.

"Look man, I warned you that this would happen if you didn't come through."

I followed the sound of the threatening voice.

Once I reached the side of the building, I peaked my head around the corner.

Moses was with his two friends, Terrance and Mark.

Terrance and Mark had a crying man on his knees, and Moses had a gun pointed at his head.

"Moses, please give me one more day."

"Mr. Marks gave you three days. I'm just following orders."

"Plea.."

Moses fired his weapon, and blood splattered on the ally wall.

I moved away from the wall, and covered my mouth. As if tonight wasn't already eventful.

My fiance is a murderer.

I tried moving my legs quickly to get me away from that horrific scene that I had just witnessed.

But, I couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

It felt like cement blocks were tied at my ankles.

I opened my silver clutch, and took out my car keys.

I unactivated the alarm, and got in the driver's seat .

I put the key in the ignition, and moved the stick shift in drive.

I tore out of the parking lot, and broke probably every traffic law imaginable to get home.

How long has he been working with August Marks?

How long has he been killing men, maybe even women under Marks's order for?

The ring on my right hand felt heavy. How did he buy this ring? With the money Marks pays him when he gets rid of the so called " collateral damage"?

I looked in the rearview mirror to see if any familar looking car was following me.

Nothing. Good. Hopefully, it stays that way.

As I put the car in park, my cell phone began to ring from my clutch. My heart moved up into my throat. What if it's Moses asking where I am? What if one of his friends spotted me from around that wall's corner?

I reached in the middle console, and opened my clutch with shaky and incredibly clamy hands.

I pulled my cell out, and looked at the screen.

Mom.

I breathed a little easier, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Janelle, where are you?"

"Mom, I.. I went home?"

"What, why? "

"Mom, tomorrow's a big day. I need all the rest I can get."

"Okay. That makes sense. Did you at least enjoy the party?"

"Of course. Mom, I'm going to go. Love you, bye."

I tossed the phone in the middle console and headed to the front door.

I lifted the plant's pot by the welcome mat, and picked up the spare key off the front step.

As soon as I got into our home, I sprinted to the bedroom.

I fell to my knees and pulled out the suitcase from underneath the bed.

I placed it on top of the bed we share together.

I unzipped the suitcase and started to cry.

The coldness in his eyes when he killed that man.

That's not the man I agreed to spend the rest of my life with.

I refuse to be with a monster. Pull it together, Janelle. Pull it together.

I wiped my tears, and walked over to my closet.

I ripped my clothes off the hangers, and threw them in my bag, not giving a shit if they were folded.

I grabbed the last of my clothes when the front door opened.

I panicked and closed my suitcase, hiding it in the closet.

I moved away from the closet doors, and listened as the footsteps grew closer to the bedroom.

Moses walked in, and saw me sitting on the bed.

"Hey baby, why'd you take off? Is everything okay?"

"Mhm, yeah. Everything's fine. I.. I just needed to get away from the party. I was just feeling overwhelmed."

"I understand. "

He took my hands in his, and had me stand to my feet. He moved his hand underneath my chin, making me look at him.

"Jay, I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I know that. "

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then, why is all your things packed?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

He looked at the closet doors. I turned around and saw what he was seeing.

The doors were slightly opened, and he saw empty hangers on my side of the closet.

"Moses, I.."

He grabbed my arm, and slammed me against the closest wall.

His other hand moved to my neck, his fingers digging in my neck.

"You think you can just leave me? I give you everything you ask for! Are you fucking someone else, you whore!"

He threw me to the bedroom floor, and got on top of me. I couldn't find it in my lungs to scream. I was terrified.

I looked down at his dress pants pocket. In a twisted way, I smiled to myself. This item will be my way out of this.

The pocket knife he always carries was ready to fall out of the pocket.

I got a hold of it, and pushed the button on the handle.

The blade shot out, and I stabbed Moses in the shoulder.

He cried out and fell onto his back.

I stood to my feet quickly, bringing myself back over to the closet.

I opened the doors fully and grabbed my suitcase.

Moses was on his feet again, bleeding heavily onto the bedroom tile.

I ran down the hall with him right on my heels.

I made it to the door.

My hand reach for the doorknob.

He grabbed me by the back of my hair.

"Moses! Let me go!", I tried grabbing at his hands.

"You're not leaving me, Jay."

I turned myself around, even though his hand will wind tighter in my hair. I pushed onto his bleeding shoulder with my thumb.

He screamed, and he back slapped me in response.

I stumbled, trying to regain my footing.

Moses had let go of my hair, and he was clutching at his shoulder.

"Yes, I am. I refuse to spend my life with a heartless murderer."

I picked up my suitcase off of the floor, and quickly made it out of the house.

I looked back, and he wasn't following me.

I threw my bag in the backseat of the car, and shut the door.

I got in the driver's seat, and started the car, driving off.

I had no idea where I was going to go, but I know it had to be out of Moses's reach.

I looked up in the mirror, and saw a thick gash on my cheek from the slap he delivered.

YOU ARE NOW LEAVING CHARMING

I could not express how happy I was when I read that sign.

Even though I have only been driving for twenty eight minutes, I felt safe.

I was away from him.

I seemed to have spoke too soon.

There were headlights blaring in my back window.

"Shit."

I pressed my foot on the gas pedal with more force.

The truck drove up alongside my side of the car.

Moses rolled down his window, and raised the same gun he killed that man with at me.

He moved the gun from being aimed at me, to the back window, shooting out the glass.

I jumped, and I swerved the car.

He hit the side of my car with his, making my car crash into a power line pole.

The airbag hit me hard in the face.

My vision went blurry, and my head felt unusally heavy.

My door was opened and I was pulled out of the car.

As I was thrown onto the side of the road, My knees and chin got scraped from the fall.

He pulled me up by the hair.

"Get on your knees."

I did what I was told.

My eyes didn't produce any tears.

I looked up at him, the gun inches away from my face.

"Go ahead, you piece of shit. Kill me. "

"With pleasure. "

He moved in front of me.

Moses lifted his foot and kicked me in the chest.

I fell onto my back, already knowing it was pointless to fight back at this point.

I had so much I wanted to do.

Now, it's gone because of the man I thought I knew standing in front of me.

He fired six shots in my chest and stomach.

For the first time, his hand shook while he fired a weapon.

He looked down at his now dead fiance.

She was his center.

The love of his life.

Yeah, he cheated on her plenty of times.

But, she was the only one he loved and wanted at the end of the day.

**The Next Morning:**

"Sophia, you did a great job in here."

Sophia smiled as she turned and looked at Jax.

"I can't take all of the credit. Gem helped me."

"She did, huh?"

She nodded.

" Yeah. I was afraid to refuse. She fucking scares me."

"I think she has that effect on everyone."

There was a knock on the massage room door.

"You can come in."

Wayne Unser opened the door.

"Hey Wayne, what's up?," Sophia asked.

"It's your sister, sweetheart."

"Janelle? What's wrong?"

"A couple found her in the woods about a 15 minutes ago while they were hiking. Shot and left for dead."

"Holy shit," Jax's eyes widened and looked at Sophia.

"Please tell me she's okay," she pleaded as tears rolled down her face.

"She's in surgery at St. Thomas. I can take you."

"It's okay. I can take her," Jax offered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She's your family."


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia clicked the end call button on her cellphone.

She was sitting in the waiting room, awaiting to hear the condition of her big sister.

Jax came back with two cups of coffee in his hands.

He handed one cup to Sophia.

"Thank you."

She brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip. Ugh. It didn't have any cream, but it will have to do. At least it had caffeine.

"You're welcome. Did you call your parents?", he asked, as he took a seat next to Sophia.

"Yeah, they're on their way."

"You never mentioned you had any family."

"It's because I haven't talked to my sister or parents in months."

"What, why?"

"They're not exactly thrilled I make a living as an escort."

"Oh."

"Janelle has been trying to get me to work with her for years now. She's a chef, and owns her own resturant in Oakland. Probably the hottest spot in town."

Sophia smiled. She was so damn proud of her sister. Janelle was the true definition of a role model.

"Why won't you work for her if she is offering it to you?"

"I don't know, Jax. I guess I'm too fucked up to do the right thing," she replied with sarcasm.

She actually wasn't that fucked up. Truthfully, she enjoyed sex. Why not work in a field where she gets to do what she enjoys most?

He chuckled.

"Sorry, I asked. But, it's not a bad thing having family that give a shit about you."

"You're starting to sound like Janelle."

"I guess great minds think alike."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you the family for Janelle Hughes?"

Jax and Sophia stood up in front of the doctor.

"Yes. How is she? Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor raised his hand slightly to silence the panicked young woman.

"She will be. Thankfully, the surgery went very well. Your sister is an incredibly lucky woman. If she was found any later, there is a good chance she would've died."

Sophia covered her mouth with her hand and started to sob.

Yeah, she was estranged from Janelle. But, she was her only best friend. Her moral compass whenever she needed her.

"Thank you, doctor. Can I see her?"

"Of course. I'll take you to her room."

Both Jax and Sophia followed the doctor.

As she stepped into the doorway, Sophia stopped in her tracks.

Jax wasn't able to see past her.

Her big sister had bruises and cuts all over her face. You were able to see every detail from the result of her attack. The sunlight beaming through the white blinds and the hospital light combined was almost too much.

She was ready to turn the lights off and shut the shades.

Maybe when she opened them again, Janelle's wounds would diminsh as if it was all a dream. But, this was reality. And reality was cruel.

The swelling almost made her unrecognizable.

Right above her left elbow, there was a hand patterned bruise so dark it stood out against her carmel colored skin.

She was hooked up to a respirator that she guessed helped monitor Janelle's breathing.

"You don't have to go in if you're not comfortable," the doctor stated.

"N..no, I want to."

Sophia finally walked into the room, and stood by her sister's bedside.

Jax had a hard time looking at Janelle for a long period of time.

He wanted to cry for the woman laying in front of him.

Fucking cry, and he didn't even know her.

He could only imagine her last thoughts before she was shot, only to be dumped into the woods like a piece of trash.

The idea alone of somebody doing this to a woman made him want to tear them to fucking pieces.

Jax clenched his fists, and his jaw.

His teeth grinded hard against each other, so hard the feeling almost made him cringe.

Sophia sat down in the chair next to the bed, and held her sister's hand.

She looked over at Jax, who stood at the foot of Janelle's bed.

His eyes was on her sister's face.

"Jax, are you okay?"

He broke out of the trance, and looked over at Sophia. Now that she thought about it, that was the first time he blinked in minutes.

"Do you have an idea who did this to your sister?"

"No. She got along with everyone. I'm sure she will tell me when she wakes up."

Jax went over to Janelle's right side of the bed.

He saw the large princess cut pink colored diamond engagement ring on her hand. It amost looked too big to wear on a finger.

"What about her fiance? Did he abuse her?"

"No, he would never do this to her. He loves Janelle."

"Then , why didn't he report her missing last night?"

"Jax, why is this bothering you so much? You don't even know her."

"It's not. I'm just asking," he tone grew defensive.

Sophia watched Jax as he caressed the top of Janelle's right hand.

He never felt a woman's skin that was this soft before. It felt like his hand was touching the finest silk he would ever touch.

His thumb was tracing small patterns on her palm.

He looked at her face to see if he would get a reaction out of Janelle. The beautiful woman who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Oh my god, look at her."

Jax jumped and stepped back, pulling his hand away from Janelle's.

Sophia and Janelle's parents have arrived.

"Hi, mom."

Their mother smiled weakly at her youngest daughter, and pushed past her to get to Janelle.

Sophia did her best to brush it off, and directed her attention at her father.

"Hey, dad."

"Hi, baby girl."

He pulled her into a firm hug, and kissed the top of her head.

His head turned and looked at Jax.

"Hello, are you friends with Janelle?"

"I.."

"Please. When would you see Janelle hanging out with a man like that? No offense, dear," Sophia's mom insulted Jax.

"Mom!"

"It's okay, Soph. I should go. "

"Jax, you don't have to."

"No, it's okay."

He left the room quickly.

No wonder Sophia didn't get along with her parents. They were so uptight and arrogant.

"Mom, can you be more rude?", Sophia asked.

" I was just stating the truth."

"Whatever. Where is Moses? He should be here. I mean, his wife to be is in a near coma, for christ sakes. I tried calling him and I got no answer."

"He left the party last night because he was called into work last minute. He is on his way."

Moses showed up about an hour later.

"Hey, I rushed here as soon as I found out. Oh my god, look at her."

He leaned over Janelle, and started sobbing heavily.

My mom started rubbing the side of his arm to soothe him.

"She will pull through, Moses. The doctor said she should make a full recovery."

"Thank god. I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

Sophia furrowed her brows in suspicion.

Something wasn't right.

"Mom, why didn't you call the police last night?"

"Janelle called me after she left. She told me that she was heading home to get some rest for the big day today. I didn't think much of it. It seemed plausible."

"Huh. Moses, can I talk to you outside real quick?"

"Sure."

She pulled on his arm, getting the two of them as far away from the hospital room as possible.

Sophia stopped pulling him until she found an unoccupied room.

"What's wrong, Soph?"

"You really have to ask? Your alibi is total bullshit. You might be able to fool my parents, but not me. You're not that good of an actor."

"Who do you think the cops will believe? A bitch who sucks cock for a living or me, a man who served his country for over five years?"

Sophia's knees began to quiver.

Moses moved closer to her, making her step back.

He backed her into a corner.

"I love Janelle. I would never hurt her. You shouldn't throw such hurtful accusations around, Soph. It can get you killed in this day and age."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my readers! I want to thank you for following! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so far. I just want to let you know, I decided to do a bit of a time jump to keep moving my story along. It's about six weeks later, and it's going back to Janelle's pov. I will let you know when the pov changes. Please enjoy the brand new chapter!**

Mary, the elderly resident nurse assigned to Janelle's room, picked up the fresh iv bag from sitting on the small wooden table with wheels by Janelle's hospital bed.

She stood on her worn heels, and removed the fully used iv bag off of the metal hook. Her cold hand landed on Janelle's motionless arm. With a light tug, the iv detached itself. Mary readied the thin tube connecting to the iv bag, and inserted it into her arm. Mary put the new iv bag on the hook, and opened the valve on the tube. Mary gathered what she needed to take with her in her glove covered hands. She glanced at the young woman she has been caring for. Her shut eyes fluttered, and her hand moved. Mary placed the disposable items back on the table. She looked back at Janelle, who seemed oblivious to where she was.

"Janelle? Janelle, can you hear me?"

**Janelle's Pov:**

Is this heaven? I expected to be surrounded by legendary musicans and actors .Maybe even my own family. For heaven, I'm a bit dissapointed how it's turned out so far. I better write a rigorous letter to the one and only JC.

"Janelle? Janelle, can you hear me?"

My eyes moved off of the painfully bright white ceiling and onto the sweet looking woman with the sympathetic voice.

"Wh..wh.. where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, dear. You were shot over a month ago."

Shit, that's right. The memory of that night came back in a rough surge. Moses killing a man at our rehearsal dinner, our dispute at our home, him emptying his favorite weapon on my body, leaving me for dead.

I placed my hand on the mouthpiece that helped keep me alive for the past few weeks.

I tried pulling at it, but it was no use.

"Here. Let me help you."

The nurse peeled the medical tape off of my skin that held the oxygen mouthpiece in place. She reached over and took care of the opposite side. When the resistant tape was completely removed, she pulled it from my mouth.

"Thank you."

Jesus. Who knew your throat would be so damn dry after being on life support for six weeks?

"I'm going to get you some water. Then, I'll try to find your doctor."

"I could go for some water, but I'm not ready to see my doctor yet. I'm still trying to grasp the idea that I'm still alive."

"You're one of the lucky ones."

"I guess so. Thank you, again.. uh?"

"Mary."

"Mary. I appreciate it, really."

"Just part of my job. "

The lovely older woman exited the room in a brisk pace. I planted my hands on each side of me, doing the best I can to sit up.

I hooked my pointer finger into the collar of my scratchy hospital gown. I had thick white bandages across my chest and stomach. I touched one of my stitched wounds to see how harsh the pain was. It was bad, but I can tolerate it. I couldn't stay in this hospital any longer. I doubt Moses will let this roll off of his back. I was meant to die that night. I'm sure he still plans to see that through.

I grabbed the gray guardrail on the bed. My fingertips found the release button, causing the rail to drop with a carrying noise to follow. I yanked the blankets off of my legs, and let my bare feet touch the freezing floor. My hand gripped my iv stand and pulled myself to my feet. The stand assisted me to the tan phone on the wall by the bathroom.

I picked up the phone, and dialed the number of the one person I can turn to right now: Sophia. My finger tangled itself around the coiled wire as I waited for my sister to pick up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Soph! Sophia, it's me."

There was silence between the both of us.

"Soph, are you there? "

"Jay, you're awake. I can't believe it. You're awake," I heard her sob heavily on the other line.

"Please don't cry, Soph. If you do, you know I'll start cryin'. I was wondering if you can do me a favor.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to come get me."

"They're releasing you already?"

I looked at the door, making sure Moses wasn't the next one to come strolling in to "see" how I was doing.

"Not exactly. I need to get out of here. I'll explain everything when you get here."

"Okay. I'm on my way. Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah. A change of clothes, shoes, and a hair tie would be nice."

"You got it."

"I love you, Soph."

"I love you, Jay."

I hung up the wall phone and went back over to my bed.I looked at the large window, and saw a beautiful boquet of dark purple lillies with golden yellow reaching outwards, almost reaching the ends of each petal. I wanted to smile. But, the idea that Moses was the one that possibly got me those made me sick to my stomach.

Mary finally came back with a pink pitcher of water and a few small plastic cups in her opposite hand.

She placed the water and cups on the other end of the wooden table. She tossed the other contents on the table in the hazmat trash by my bed. Mary pulled out one of the cups from the small stack and poured some water in the cup. She handed it to me with a smile on her face. I brought the cup to my lips and downed the whole cup of the chilled water.

"Thank you. May I have more?"

"Absolutely."

"Mary, do you happen to know who got me those flowers?"

She finished pouring me more water, and looked at the vase on the windowsill.

"Yeah. A young man brought those for you. He brings a fresh bouquet every week."

" Can I ask what he looked like?"

"Handsome. He had slicked back blonde hair and tattoos on his arms."

I bit my bottom lip, trying to remember if I knew anyone who matched that exact description. I couldn't think of anyone who did.

"I don't think I know who that is."

"Maybe he is an admirer."

"Maybe."

"Would you like me to give your family a call? I know they will be thrilled to see you're awake."

"No. Not yet. "

There was a soft knock on the hospital door. Sophia. She was wearing a black dress that just fell past her groin. She had her meduim black hair held by a light brown jaw clip. Her black leather jacket was zipped up the front. The reason? Most likely because her breasts looked like it was about to bust out of the skimpy item of clothing.

"Hey, Soph."

"Hey. I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Oh, no need to appologize, dear. Janelle, let me know when you want to see the doctor. Just press the panic button on the side of the bed, and I'll come running. Or I'll try."

Both Sophia and I snickered at the woman's joke.

"You got it, Mary."

She gave my sister a friendly smile before she left the room.

Sophie just stared at me for a minute. She dropped the over sized Louis Vuitonn purse on the bed and closed the distance between us. She threw her arms around me, hugging me as tight as humanly possible. I hugged her back, but I couldn't hug her as tight as I wanted.

"Soph, I love the love, but I'm still pretty sore."

She sucked in a breath, and pulled away from me quickly.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I'm just happy you're okay. "

"Me too. "

"Oh, I brought you everything you asked for."

"Thanks. I'm afraid to see what I look like."

"You look a hell of a lot better than you did a few weeks ago. Whatever that's worth."

" We'll see."

Sophia grabbed my hand, helping me to my feet again. She moved her arm around my waist, causing me to look at her in confusion.

"What?"

"It's okay. I can do it, Soph. I'm just sore."

She let go of me, and handed me the bag.

I stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door behind me. I switched on the bathroom light and moved myself in front of the mirror. Jesus Christ. I look awful. What I wouldn't give for some coverup. The bruises on my face were fairly visible by my eye and cheek. My lips were chapped. My hair was knotted and greasy by my scalp. Eww. I cannot wait for a five hour shower, and heavily moisturize.

I opened the purse and pulled out a black juicy zip up sweatshirt, with matching velvet pants. Thank god my sister and I were around the same size. The only thing was our taste in clothing couldn't be more different. I looked back in the bag, and pulled out the remaining items. A bright pink bra, a lime green g-string, white ankle socks, plain black high top sneakers, and a gray brush with a black hair tie tied around the handle.

Sophia stood up from lounging on the bed when I stepped out of the bathroom.

"This is as good as it's going to get," I stated as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"Looks good to me. You ready to bust the hell out of here?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

I didn't even bother checking myself out. We just slipped past the occupied doctors and nurses, and not looking back. From the corner of my eye, I could see Soph looking at me every now and then as she drove.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to tell me what is on your mind?"

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"No. The guy was wearing a mask, " I lied.

" Do you think it was Moses? "

"Why would you ask that?"

"I.. I'm just wondering. I mean me and you haven't talked for months, and now I'm the first person you call when you open your eyes? You can tell me if you think he did this."

She wanted to tell her how suspicous Moses acted when he arrived at the hospital the first day Janelle was in St. Thomas. But, fear stopped her.

"No, he didn't. But, I can tell you this much. I'm not marrying him."

"You're not?"

"No. He's not the man I thought he was. Would it be okay if I stay with you for a bit until I can find another place?"

Sophia knew her big sister was hiding something about that night. But, she knew she shouldn't push her if she doesn't want to talk about it yet. She should let Janelle come to her."

"Yeah, of course. Just so you know, I'm crashing at my job."

" That's okay. I think I can handle it. "

"I'm sure Jax won't mind having you stay there too. "

"Who's Jax?"

"My boss."

"Oh, you mean your pimp?"

"He's not a pimp, Jay."

"Yeah, he kinda is."

"He's my employer. He actually respects women."

"That's rare to find these days," I muttered under my breath.

The overall trip to my sister's job and home took about a half hour.

Sophia got out of the car first. As I got out of the car, she looked at me.

"Hey, just let me do the talking, okay?"

I nodded.

I followed behind my sister as we approached the brothel. I really didn't know what to expect. I was ready to see people fucking as soon as Sophia opened the door to her job.

We walked inside, and an escort was chatting up a guy with a leather cut on that read Sons of Anarchy California on the back.

"Hey, Jax."

The man turned around and looked at Sophia, and then at me. Oh my lord. I'm not usually into white men, but god. I would make an exception for him. He was tall with broad shoulders. The dark blue flannel shirt was hugging his muscular body in all the right places. If I wasn't so beat up, and mentally screwed to hell, I would take a shot on this man.

His mouth went agape when he looked at me.

"Soph, what's up?"

"You remember my sister, Janelle. "

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. You're awake."

"We know each other?"

"No, I just drove Soph to the hospital the day you were found."

"Oh."

"I'm Jax."

He moved away from the bar, and strolled over to where we were standing. He moved closer to me. I nervously stepped back.

"It's okay. I don't bite. Not unless you asked me to, " he replied, winking at me.

That was such a cheesy line, but it made me smile. He stretched out his arm, holding his hand out in between us.

I looked at it for a second before shaking it lightly.

Sophia felt bad for her. She was going to put her wall up everytime a man came near her.

"Jax, would it be okay if my sister stays here for a bit? Just until she finds a place of her own? "

"Sure, if she wants. She could have just asked me herself."


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie brought me to one of the many rooms located towards the back of the place.

I whistled loudly as I took in the detail of the beautifully designed room.

"Wow. "

"I know. Not too shabby, huh?"

"Not at all," I took a seat at the end of the bed, flinching from the pain radiating throughout my body.

"One of my regulars is a doctor. I can get him to write a few scrips for you."

"Really? That would be great. I can't go back to that hospital."

Sophie nodded.

"You know exactly who it was that did this to you. It was Moses, wasn't it?"

I tensed up at his name, making eye contact with my little sister.

"Yeah, it was."

"Jay, why won't you go to the cops? We can have this piece of shit locked up, once and for all," she took a seat next to me, holding my hand.

"Him being locked up doesn't mean a thing, Soph. He would just send his buddies to finish the job he thought he did."

" We have to do something. You shouldn't have to live this way."

"I'll do what I have to do to stay alive."

Sophia stood up, retreating to the bedroom door.

"I have to get to work. The bathroom is the last door on the left. Help yourself to whatever you need."

"Thanks."

I started rummaging through the dresser draws, looking for an outfit that will at least cover half of my ass.

There was a faint knock at the door.

"Come in," I continued digging through the drawers.

"Hey."

I turned toward the familiar voice and stood straight.

I hate that this beautiful man sees me like this.

I'm not saying I'm looking to jump into a relationship with Jax or anything.

He's just the first man since Moses I have been insanely attracted to.

"Hi."

He started entering the room, making me automatically step back.

"It's okay, darlin'. I'll never lay a hand on you. As long as you're here, no else will either. I'll make sure of that."

I didn't say anything. I waited for him to tell me why he was in my temporary room.

"I don't know who did this to you, but I figured you should have this on you at all times so something like this never happens again."

Reaching into the back of his dark jeans, he pulled out a gun, holding it by its nose.

I cautiously moved closer to him, removing it gently from his grasp.

Since this was the closest Janelle has been to Jax, he gave her a good once over since her light brown eyes were glued to the gun.

On a scale of 1-10, Janelle had to be a solid 12. She had to be around 5'10, and she wasn't even wearing heels. She had these full lips that Jax has already imagined tasted like heaven. Her body was dangerously curvy. He couldn't help but think of all the kind of positions he would have this woman in. She was the kind of beauty a man would take his time with. Explore every inch of that body. If she wanted to spend a night with him, he would treat her like an absolute queen in the bedroom. He sure knows they can both use it at this point.

"Do you know how to use a gun, Janelle?," he asked, breaking out of his sinful thoughts.

"No," I whispered, still staring at the gun.

"If you want, I can teach you. Don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay. I'll let you know. Thanks, Jax."

"No problem. This is my number."

He pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket with his number scrolled across it.

"I'll check in later to see how you're doing."

After I was showered and dressed, I was heading back to the bedroom when a voice stopped me to look at them.

"What in heaven's name happened to you, sweetie?"

I turned toward the hallway, seeing a man, well he was dressed as a woman so I'll refer to him as a she, wearing a low cut dark purple top and a black pencil skirt. She topped the outfit with black pumps and wore her brown hair in waves.

"Oh, I.. fell down a flight of stairs."

"Oh honey, I was born at night, but not last night. What really happened? Did a client do that to you? Have you told Jackson?"

I walked down the hallway, and stopped in front of her.

"Oh, I don't work here. My sister does, and I'm just crashing here for a while."

" I see. A boyfriend did that to your pretty face, huh? You did tell Jax, right? That man will make sure your boyfriend is in the ground if you did."

"No, I didn't, but he says he knows. I just haven't shared a name, and I plan to keep it that way."

She tapped the wooden stool next to her for me to sit down.

"I should formally introduce myself. My name is Venus," she smiled as I took a seat next to her.

"I'm Janelle. Nice to meet you."

"Let's get you drink. Lord knows you could probably use one, you poor thing."

"Hey, Ellie. Get Janelle here a drink."

The woman with blonde hair behind the bar nodded, and began to prepare me a drink.

I don't know what it was, but Venus made me relax a little. Her prescence made me happy, and I loved it.

"What brings you here, Venus?," I asked, throwing back the glass of JD on ice.

"Oh, I'm waiting on Alexander, my boyfriend. He's in the club with Jackson. They are such good men."

Really? That's not what I hear.

"Jackson is flying solo these days. He and Tara are parting ways," Venus wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"What?"

"You don't see it? All the girls here have been saying he's takin' a certain shine to you."

"He's just giving me a place to stay. It's innocent."

"Do you have any of your things here, Janelle?"

"No, actually. I have been borrowing my sister's clothes."

Venus jumped up, and threw her purse on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

She took my hand, making me stand up next to her.

"I'm going to take you shopping, go get some lunch. Your asshole ex will be eating his heart out by the time I'm done with you."

"Ha, I haven't eaten lunch since I was 18."

"Why's that, sugar?"

"My ex only let me have one meal a day. He said me having three meals a day was making me look thick, and he couldn't stand to look at me if it continued."

"Well, today is a new day, Janelle. New day, a new you. Let's go," she yanked my arm , bringing me to the front doors.


	5. Chapter 5

"Girl, I would kill to have a body like yours."

I stood in front of the long mirror in the dressing room while Venus zipped up my dress.

"You sure I'm not showing too much?," I asked, looking at her.

"Baby, you should never hide your best assets. Didn't your momma ever teach you that?"

"No, my mother is more the buttoned up type."

"Well, no disrespect to your mother, but we are in the 21st century. Showing skin is the best way to go."

I smiled as I continued to fall more in love with the dress Venus had me try on.

But, I couldn't buy it if I wanted to.

Before Venus and I went out to lunch earlier, I stopped by the bank to withdraw some money.

Moses froze every account I had.

"Can you unzip me, please?"

She nodded, and slid the zipper downwards.

"I'm buying you this dress, and whatever else you want in here."

"Oh no, Venus. You really don't have to. You already paid for lunch.."

She held her hand up to stop me from talking.

"Stop your worrying, Janelle. It's my treat."

My eyes started to well up as she spoke to me.

Her eyes grew sympathetic and she wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay, Janelle.," she rubbed my back, trying to calm me.

I pulled away, and wiped a fallen tear with my fingertips.

"I'm sorry. It just snuck up on me," I referred to my crying.

"No need to apologize. You're allowed to cry. You've been through a lot, Janelle. It's healthy to let those emotions out. It's not good keeping all of that bottled up."

" I appreciate all that you're doing for me. I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun with a girlfriend. "

"Ditto."

Jax entered the Scoops ice cream shop, heading straight to the fridge to get himself a beer.

The club looked at their president, not knowing what to say to him.

He's been drinking like a fucking fish lately since his and Tara's relationship began disintegrate.

"Hey, Jackie. Where have you been all mornin," Chibs asked, as he sat on top of the ice cream shop's counter.

"I was ridin' all morning. Trying to clear my head. "

"Any luck," Bobby asked as he removed his sunglasses.

"I packed most of my shit. I'm going to be staying at Diosa."

"Jax, I know you don't see it now, but you and Tara will move past this."

"I don't think so, Bobby. Not this time. She faked a fucking miscarriage, and wants to take my sons away from me, gaining full custody. The truth of the matter is, us breaking up has been a long time coming. "

"You sure you want to do this, Janelle? I mean, you can pawn the ring, and make a pretty penny from it."

I slid my engagement ring off of my finger, and placed it into the small sealed box with his address written on it.

I taped up the sides until it was secure, dropping it into the dark blue mailbox outside one of the shops that Venus and I shopped at.

" No, it's okay. I don't want to earn money that way. To me, this feels far better giving him the ring back."

Venus wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"I officially have met my role model. "

Moses threw open the front door to his home, with his friend Terrance following behind him.

He walks down the few stairs into his living room, grabbing the bottle of whiskey off the small table in the corner of the enormous room.

He popped off the square top, and drank straight from the bottle.

"I can't believe this bitch is still alive."

"Don't call her a bitch," Moses glared at his dear friend.

"Why do you care? You fucked over half of Oakland since you started seeing her."

"Just because I looked for pussy outside of our relationship, doesn't mean I don't love her. She's a good woman. A woman who is worth marrying."

"Then, why did you try to kill her?"

"I was just blinded by my rage. I never wanted to reach that level,especially with her."

"So, what are you going to do when we find Janelle?"

"I'll show her who she belongs to. Me and only me. I will be damned if she thinks it is over between the both of us. "

Venus opened the doors to Diosa, clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the new and improved, Ms. Janelle Hughes."

I nervously walked in with everyone staring at me with smiles on their faces.

Sophia's mouth was agape as she took in her sister's new look.

Her long brown hair was now shoulder length, and was blonde at the ends. It was very simiilar to how the singer Ciara has done her tresses.

She was wearing a black, low cut curve hugging dress that was paired with black pumps with a cherry colored bottom.

Janelle's makeup was flawless. Yeah, you could still see a few cuts and bruises, but she looked incredible. Utterly gorgeous.

As the escorts tried regaining the attention from their clients, Sophia strolled over to her sister, pulling her into a hug.

"You look breathtaking, Jay."

"Thanks. I can't take any credit. It was all Venus."

Venus moved a small piece of my ombre colored hair out of my face.

"What can I say? I'm a master. "

It was around midnight when Jax came into Diosa.

It was pretty busy, so it was easy to slide by, to get to one of the available rooms in the back.

As he took in his surroundings, he just so happened to look into the small window of the kitchen.

He stopped in his tracks, doing a double take.

Was that... Janelle?

She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a fruscia colored top that was cut low enough to make him lose his fucking mind.

Her hair was dark at the roots, but the rest of it was a beautiful blonde that complimented her skin tone wonderfully.

Her makeup was fresh, like she had just applied it.

He pushed open the heavy door, as he felt his body being pulled to this woman.

She was sitting at the table in the corner of the kitchen with the newspaper open, and a pen in her hand.

I turned my head as I heard the door open.

"Hey."

"Hey, Janelle. You look... great," his voice cracked. His fucking voice cracked.

"Thank you. I spent the day with my new best friend, Venus."

"Venus, as in Tig's Venus?"

"Yup, that's her. She gave me some really great pointers."

That, she did.

He dropped his black bag of clothes on the floor, taking a seat across from me.

"What are you doing," he asked, as he watched me circle things in the paper.

"Looking for a job and a place to stay."

"You already got a place to stay, here."

"I know, but I can't stay here forever."

"Why not? I.. we wouldn't mind. And as for a job, I can give you one."

"Oh, thanks, but I don't want to become an escort."

He smiled at me. Jesus christ, that is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"No, you don't have to be an escort. We do need a full time bartender here. Ellie wants to suck cock more than opening beers."

It was odd. I usually was uncomfortable when a man would talk that way around me. But when he did it, I was more than fine with it.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. "

"Great. You can start tomorrow."

"You got it, boss," I smiled at him as I stopped circling possible homes and jobs for myself.

I looked down at his large duffel bag.

"What's in the bag?"

"My shit. I moved out of my place today. I'm staying here for a while."

Oh. My. God.

This godly man is going to be staying here too?

I'm going to have to look good 24 hours a day, 7 days a week with him around.

Janelle, stop it.

"Well, since you're going to be around, is that offer to teach me how to use a gun still on the table?"

"Of course. "

"When can you start teaching me?"

"How bout now?"

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I just created a pinterest page for this story. It's called Save Me From This Hell~SOA fanfic if you guys are interested :). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
